


Not Permanent (DRARRY)

by Rendazzled



Series: Harry Potter drabbles (mainly drarry lol) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, M/M, Post-War, year 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Draco has terrible nightmares, and there's only one way he knows of that could fix it. Harry, on the other hand, finds a way better solution.





	1. 1

 

If I could change anything, it’d be how I acted that very first day when he rejected me for his stupid best friends. All I want to do is befriend him and finally have a friend that makes me feel understood. He would’ve been that friend. He’s making a potion right now, I should too, but I decided to just give up already. Normally, I’d try to beat him. I never have. He’s better than me at everything. Like I said, I already gave up. I feel terrible, I have been feeling this down since a few weeks, it keeps getting worse and I literally want to jump from the highest tower of Hogwarts. I wanted to be friends with him, I really did. I know that if I start acting nice to him, he’ll notice my everlasting stupid crush on him and we can’t have that. 

 

Potter won some kind of potion, not like he couldn’t just create it himself. The fucking asshole. No, correction, I want to fuck his asshole. Same thing, right?

 

I fall down on my bed and skip dinner altogether. I’m far from hungry. I softly sneak out of my room and head up into the tower where Harry and Dumbledweeb tend to talk. I walk, no, I pace around for a while before pushing myself up to sit on the iron bar that keeps you from falling off. Oh, the irony. “Draco?”

 

I almost fall just by hearing that voice. I start flopping with my arms to keep my balance until he grabs my wrists and pulls me from the bar. I literally fall into a hug from him and I stand there, shocked, for a few seconds. I want to hug him, really hug him, but instead I push myself away from him. “It wasn’t what it looked like.”

 

“I think it was Draco. Why would you?” He asks while he tries to meet my eyes, but I don’t meet his. “Draco?”

 

“Don’t, use my name, Potter,” I groan out as I look down. “I have every reason to, you know? It isn’t fair that you come and mess everything up again,” I scoff and it comes out ruder than how I would want it to be. “I have no real friends, you’re better at everything, my dad betrayed us all, do I need to continue?” I finally meet his eyes and he shakes his head.

 

“That doesn’t mean you should just kill yourself,” he says and he steps in closer. I step back, I don’t want to get hit by him. We keep doing that until I’m pressed up against the bar I was just sitting on. 

 

“All I want is a friend,” I choke out and he shakes his head.

 

“I can be that, but we both know you want more than that,” he says as he looks away and my eyes widen. “Yes Draco, I knew. I’ve known since what feels like forever,” he scoffs and I press my back even further into the bars behind me. 

 

“How?” is all I manage to get out and he looks back up at me, but instead of looking at my eyes, he’s staring at my lips.

 

“You pay a lot of attention to the person you have a crush on,” he mutters and I feel my cheeks heat up. “Don’t you get how I know you’re staring at me almost every second of the day? It’s because all I want to do is stare back.” He bites his lip and turns around. I grab his wrist and pull him back into me, basically pressing him up against me. His eyes widen as our lips almost touch and he looks for some sort of confirmation in my eyes.

 

“Jesus Potter, just kiss me already,” I breathe out and with that, his lips are on mine. I push my hands into the curly brown mop that he dares to call his styled hair. It’s messed up now, anyway. His hand fits perfectly on the small of my back and he presses me closer to him while he slides his tongue over my bottom lip. I allow him to give me my first french kiss, or kiss in general.

 

We both pull away, our breathing is heavy and I’m still pressed up against him. “Still just want a friend?” He asks with a smirk even though there’s a bright shade of red on his face. I shake my head and pull him in for another kiss.

 

“Draco!” I hear someone yell and I look up. I fell asleep in class, again. It’s Potter and we’re the only ones left in the room. “What are you still doing here?” He asks and I look around.

 

“Fell asleep, sorry,” I mutter and quickly get up. I try to get away but he grabs my wrist. 

 

“Hey, could you maybe help me with this project I’ve been working on? I can’t figure it out,” he looks away and I nod slightly. This might be my chance. “Great! I didn’t think you’d say yes,”

 

***

 

“Thank you,” he says as he closes his book. He looks at me and his brows narrow slightly. “Draco, you look terrible, are you okay?”

 

“Normally, I would’ve killed you for saying that, but no. I’m so tired, I can’t sleep for the life of me,” I admit and his expression softens. “And yes, I know why. No, I’m not telling you.”

 

“You don’t have to, but you can, if you want. Maybe talking will ease things a little.” He looks at me like he’s seriously concerned and I stare back at him. 

 

“You have an invisibility cloak right? Can you go outside with that?” I ask and he nods slowly. “Okay, I’ll tell you tonight, if you allow me to go up to your room,” I look away and he sighs.

 

“Ron is going to Hermione anyway, don’t tell anyone that I said that, just follow me straight after dinner, I’ll pass you the cloak and you can just follow me.” He shrugs like this isn’t a big deal to him, and it probably isn’t, at least for him it isn’t.

 

“Will do,” I say and try to smile, but I’m pretty sure it’s more of a ‘please save me I’m dying’ kind of grimace. It wasn’t pretty, to say the least. Oh God, alone in Harry’s room.


	2. -2-

It has been there all along. Ever since they became the wizards fighting in that godforsaken war, my sleep went downhill. It wasn't to the point where it could be called serious, at least not until a couple of days ago. It had become sufficiently harder to get a good night's rest and although I looked good thanks to my skincare routine, well, sorta, I felt miserable. I do know what caused it but I really don't want to talk about it. It had become physically harder and mentally draining to get out of bed and the training had been taking its toll on me. I knew that all I had to do was just sleep, but every nerve in me didn't know how anymore. My brain was working overtime, wondering what I could've done differently that day, what I should have said, what would happen if x happened, what would happen if they lost one of the students, etcetera. Talking with Potter might would easy me up a bit, but I’m worried that I won’t be able to form normal sentences, let alone face him. 

 

“Okay, so tell me,” he says as soon as I take the cloak off. He sits down on his bed and pats it to sign me that I can sit next to him, which I very awkwardly do. “We’re friends now, you can trust me.”

 

“I know, I just don’t know where to start,” I say while looking at my shoes.

 

“Take it easy, we have all night to talk if you want. I won’t sleep as long as you’re awake,” he smiles and I feel my heart jump as soon as I look up at him. Stupid Potter. He moves and sits back against his headboard before signing me to go on.

 

“It's just uh, I'm,” I stutter and sigh. I pull my legs up and face him. He waits ever so patiently for me and I sigh again. “I don't know how to say it.”

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He asks and I look up at him. I take a deep breath and nod.

 

“Can, can I hug you?” I ask while looking away. 

 

“Of course,” he says and I look back up at him. I swear I could see a hint of red in his face, but I must've imagined it. I awkwardly move in before just going fuck it and letting myself fall half on top of him.  My legs are behind me and I press my face into his chest. He moves his hand in circles over my back and I start sobbing softly. “Wait, can you move over a bit?”

 

I do and he lays down besides me before pulling me back against him. I am softly shocking while sobbing into his shoulder and he's whispering calming words in my ear while rubbing over my back. I feel myself ease up a bit and take a deep breath. He smells so nice.

 

I eventually feel myself drifting off into a slow slumber against his chest and I finally, finally find peace. Don't worry about waking tomorrow Draco, just, just sleep.


	3. 3

I wake up with my head on his chest. His hands are clasped on my back and he's breathing slowly. I look up at him and he looks so peaceful, it's perfect. “You know this isn't a permanent fix, right?” He suddenly says and I look away quickly.

 

“Yeah, sorry for falling asleep like that,” I say and he shakes his head. 

 

“You were so fast asleep, I dared to pick you up and lay you down under the covers. You literally crawled up to me almost instantly,” he chuckles as I place my head back on his chest.  He moves his fingers through my hair and I struggle to keep in a moan. “Did you sleep well though?”

 

“Better than the last few weeks,” I yawn and smile slightly. He breathes out and he twirls my hair in his fingers.

 

“Good,” he just says and I feel that he wants to say something else. “Do you want to head out for breakfast?”

 

“Not until my hair is fixed,” I pout and he sighs. 

 

“Your hair is always perfect, Draco. The world will keep spinning when it isn't for once. It's weekend anyway, we can hang in the common room if you want.” Suddenly, his hand moves to my neck where he starts moving his nail in little circles. I feel goosebumps rising and shiver slightly.

 

“But still,” I whine and I treasure the feeling of him touching me like this. Every part of me loves it, even the goosebumps.

 

“You can grab a pair of sweatpants and we could steal the couch before Ron gets back,” he suggests and I raise my eyebrows. 

 

“That doesn't sound so bad actually,” I say and he smiles softly. “Fine, after breakfast we'll meet up again, okay?” 

 

“Sounds good.”

 

I soon realized that I didn't want to be in a crowded area with him. The rules were out of the window, after the war everything went to shit. Guys and girls could sleep over, you can enter other houses, as long as the teachers didn't catch you, you were golden. We didn't do shit on weekends either and that was amazing for me, but also terrible. Being alone for two days straight felt terrible.

 

After breakfast I almost pulled Harry outside with me. “I don’t want to be in a crowded area while talking about my stupid problems.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Silence.

 

I sit down against a tree of which I know it won’t attack me and I know no one will bother us, mainly because I spent most of my weekends here. He sits down next to me and our shoulders are touching. 

 

“So, have you figured out what to say yet?” He asks and I can hear genuine concern coming from him, no mocking like usually. I take a deep breath and nod.

 

“I’m afraid of you dying,” I say bluntly and I look at my shoes with sudden-found interest. 

 

“Me?” He just asks and I nod again. He gently places a hand on my thigh and he squeezes it gently while making me face him by putting his hand under my chin.

 

“The war is over Draco, I won’t die.” He looks at me with those amazing green orbs and I feel myself heating up.

 

“My nightmares don’t know that,” I whisper and there’s some form of shock on his face. “Shit, I didn’t tell you I have those.”

 

“No, you didn’t. I have them too,” he says as his hand drops and he looks away with a distant expression. “Did you have any last night?”

 

“None,” I say and he looks back at me carefully.

 

“Me neither.” He smiles weakly at me before looking around him. “I wanted to thank you for that.” He bites his lip and I know he only does that when he's nervous.

 

“No need to thank me, Potter. I feel like I should apologise,” I sigh and he shakes his head.

 

“No, you really don't. I didn't mind it at all, actually, if you didn't either, we could keep doing this,” he says while vaguely moving his hands as he says this. “Whatever this is.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” I say while looking away. Oddly enough, this doesn't feel awkward at all. He gently places his head on my shoulder and I feel myself heating up. I place my head against his while he plays with his fingers and he lets out a somewhat content sigh. 

 

“I’m glad we’re friends, Draco.” He somewhat shifts and I smile to myself. It’s a sad smile, but still.

 

“So am I, Potter.”


	4. 4

“Do you think it’s awkward?” I ask as he throws me one of his sleeping shirts. He furrows his brows while looking at me before taking off his shirt. I try not to stare, I really do, but I can’t pass up this opportunity.

 

“What?” He asks as he fixes his shirt and I look away quickly.

 

“You know, sleeping in the same bed,” I say and he moves over to me. 

 

“Not really, do you?” He looks me up and down and I quickly take my shirt off before putting on his as well. 

 

“No, just checking,” I say while smiling at him and he looks away. I need to stop imagining him getting flushed by things I do, he has a girlfriend. “Why aren’t you sleeping at Ginny’s?”

 

“Huh? Oh, because I don’t want to,” he shrugs and I raise my brow. “I don’t like her like she likes me, but I don’t want to hurt her either.”

 

“Oh.” I quickly look away again and sigh. “Why are you with her than? It’ll hurt her and everyone else who has a thing for you, which is almost everyone.”

 

“Well, because the person who I have a thing for doesn’t have a thing for me, and it keeps the love confessions at bay.” He finally looks at me again, and I look back.

 

“If it’s that slytherin girl that you tried to fix for the ball thing, she definitely has a thing for you,” I say and he shakes his head. “Well, you should still go for it, she’d be happy.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll like it,” he says while turning around and sitting on his bed. My eyes widen and I quickly sit down next to him.

 

“Just try it, you won’t know until you try,” I say and his eyes meet mine. I notice i sat down really close to him and his eyes flicker to my lips before looking back at me. Suddenly, his hand is in my neck and his lips are on mine. I yelp and don’t move with him, I’m way too shocked to process what’s happening. He moves away and I stare at him as he removes his hand from my neck.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he says and I can hear he’s on the verge of crying. My impulses kick in and I grab his chin to make him face me again before planting my lips on his. I move my lips against his and he moves with me. I move my hand from his chin to his hair and pull it slightly. He moans against my lips and I pull away.

 

“You have no idea of how long I’ve wanted to do that,” I breathe out and a grin spreads across his face.

 

“You should’ve told me earlier,” he smiles as he moves a hand through my hair.

“I should’ve, who could’ve guessed that my first kiss was with my almost lifelong crush?” I chuckle and his eyes widen. 

 

“That was your first kiss?” He asks and I feel a blush creeping up on my face as I nod. I move away and he sighs loudly.

 

“AhI could’ve done way better,” he says and although he’s obviously frustrated, I smirk at him.

 

“Show me.”

 

And with that, I’m pushed on the bed and he straddles me as he moves in really close. His curls fall in front of his face and I giggle as I push them back. He captures my mouth with his and I’m in utter bliss. This is even better than anything I’ve ever dreamed off.

 

“I’ll break up with Ginny,” he says  in-between kisses and i hear a loud gasp. Harry gets off me and turns around towards the door. Fuck. 

 

“Are you really going to break up with my sister? For him?” Ron says and I hide my face in my hands. Oh my god what have I done.

 

“Yes,” Harry says flatly and I feel tears coming up. “Ron I’ve told you I was in love with him, what did you expect?”

 

“That you’d make my sister happy!” He yells and Harry shakes his head while I’m still stuck on the ‘in love with him’ part.

 

“I could never make her happy while loving someone else,” he says and Ron sighs loudly.

 

“I know. I can’t be mad at you for that, nor loving him. I’m gonna go back to hermione.” He says and without another word, he leaves. Harry sighs loudly and I remove my hands slowly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters and I sit up. 

 

“You’re in love with me?” I ask and he looks away quickly.

 

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

 

“I love you too, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was this fic, check out my others if you like this!


End file.
